


Not Beta Read

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Saves The Day, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Chuck can’t write for shit, Fix-It, Gen, Ironically, I’m projecting :))), Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, ik it’s weird don’t question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: In Becky’s humble opinion, Chuck needs a fucking beta reader.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Her Unnamed Husband, Castiel/Dean Winchester (if you squint), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not Beta Read

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. I know it’s a bit cracky but I love it. Please enjoy my 1am fix-it, feat. Becky Rosen and the power of fangirls.

One moment Becky Rosen is getting disintegrated by god, and the next she’s standing back in her house, and her family is coming though the door like nothing happened.

Her computer is still open, the screen glowing with Chuck’s dark, hopeless words on her desk. She ignores it for the moment, and rushes forward to hug her husband and kids so hard they start to complain. Still, it’s better for them to be alive and complaining than just _gone._

She shivers as the memory or them disappearing replays in her mind, and resolves to never take her family for granted again.

***

It’s 2:30 and Becky can’t sleep.

She’s been laying in bed for hours, but her body is still buzzing with the adrenaline and panic that had come with her family——and then her——being essentially vaporized and put back together in rapid succession. Then again, maybe it just seems like it hadn’t taken any time because she had been dead. No time seems to have passed, but she can’t know for sure. She blinks, eyes burning with exhaustion, and looks over at her husband. He’s sleeping quietly, peacefully——like there’s nothing wrong in the world——and to him there isn’t.

To him, he just came back from a fishing trip with his sons to an overenthusiastic and unnecessarily panicked wife. He doesn’t know that angels and demons and _god_ are real. He thinks _Supernatural_ is just a book series his wife likes, and for a moment, Becky envies him. Then again, maybe it’s better to know than remain ignorant. She don’t know.

Becky turns over and pulls the covers up to her chin. Monsters form themselves in the shadows of the room, and they all look the same: human and awkward. They all look like Chuck.

 _I can’t do this,_ Becky thinks, kicking her covers off and quietly sneaking off to the kitchen. She flicks the lights on, making sure not to wake anyone up, and boils water. Tea will help. Tea always helps when she’s stressed (freaked-out, possibly traumatized forever, however you want to put it).

The tea tastes like nothing. She pours it down the drain after three sips, and catches sight of the laptop again as she watches orange-flavored steam drift up towards the ceiling. The laptop is off now, but its screen reflects shreds of light from the kitchen.

 _Chuck probably finished his story,_ she thinks, walking over to the laptop with socked feet. The taps the touchpad a few times before the screen lights up, revealing a word document.

 _Supernatural: Carry On._ Curious, she scrolls down a bit.

Then a bit more.

Becky, though she loves the _Supernatural_ books more than anything (save for her family), has done her best to distance them from their author, starting after their failed relationship. And now that she knows Chuck Shurley is _god,_ and that he put Sam, Dean, and Cas (and possibly _her,_ she realizes in horror) through everything he did, purely for fun... it’s enough to make her want to take a bat to him. But of course, he’s god (all-powerful, terrifying god) and he’s gone, so that’s impossible.

Still, the ending——for all of its many, _many_ problems——leaves Becky in tears. She starts crying when Dean dies, and doesn’t stop until an hour after she finishes the book.

She’s just finished wiping the last of her tears when she realizes she never learned what happened to Cas. He was mentioned, yes, but how exactly he was taken off the board, Becky doesn’t know. So she scrolls up again, until she finds what she’s looking for.

_Supernatural: Despair._

Becky skims it for plot points until she sees Cas’ name, and reads his death. It’s beautiful, or, at any rate, the words are. Chuck might not have been good at describing things, but Becky had always thought he was a master of dialogue. That was before she had learned Sam, Dean, and everyone else was real, though. So really, Chuck can’t write for shit, but his characters can. Cas’ speech leaves tears in Becky’s eyes, and his confession and the subsequent reaction from it nearly stops her heart.

The timeline now right in her head, Becky reflects. It’s perfect, right up to the end. Which, of course, was when everything went to crap. Chuck’s inclusion of _Carry on Wayward Son_ makes her laugh, albeit sadly. After all, had suggested more classic rock.

Her request for Cas, however, remains unfulfilled.

So she calmly makes another cup of tea, drinks it, tries to accept things for how they are, and then decides to get very, _very_ angry. Her relief in knowing how things end is gone, and all that’s left is a familiar, burning desire to fix things. Dean didn’t deserve to die, Sam didn’t need to get married to some no-name faceless woman, and Cas should have at least _been_ there. Chuck’s ending is, in Becky’s humble opinion, complete bullshit.

Before she realizes exactly what she’s doing, Becky has erased everything before the fight against the vampmimes. She can’t leave it like this. It might not bring Dean back, or stop Sam from living life in a shitty montage, but it’s her duty as a fan to fix things.

So she does. She stops Dean from dying, reunites Sam with Eileen (because, while she had been all for Sam and Dean in the past, Sam deserves this. Eileen does, too.), and promptly passes out before she can finish bringing Cas back.

***

The next couple weeks are spent filling orders and finishing the drafts for bangs. Between that, sleep, and frantically waking up in the middle of the night to make sure her family is still there, Becky hasn’t had much free time. All in all, it’s about a month before she opens up the word doc again.

She’s shocked when she sees something has been added to it. Under her most recent edits——mostly anger-inspired Saileen fluff riddled with spelling errors and a side of Dean being clinically depressed——is an immaculately written account of Cas returning from the empty, and a touching reunion with the rest of his found family.

Becky briefly considers the fact that she had been very tired when she wrote this, and simply doesn’t remember typing it all out. The only fault there is the fact that that part of the doc is perfectly without error, and not in Becky’s writing style at all. No one in her family reads the books, and her husband doesn’t write much beyond grocery lists.

Maybe her computer is haunted.

Later, she rejects that idea, too. At least until she checks the doc again (after work and fic deadlines have passed) and finds that more has been added.

Sam and Eileen are getting married. Good for them.

Almost on a whim, Becky types her congratulations into the document before closing it again.

A week later she opens the it again and finds a small _thank you_ typed at the bottom of the last page.

Becky sits on the couch for a long time, just looking at the words. _How did I——_

She decides not to think about it too hard, this is _Supernatural_ , after all.

And she had just been doing her duty as a fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
